


Boyfriend Material

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, jun angst, jun fluff, jun smut, jun x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: you want a boyfriendwho'sclothes are made of boyfriend material





	Boyfriend Material

• boyfriend material wen junhui 

• GENRE: fluff  
• NOTES - some nct members :) stream their comeback song BOSS !!  
o mmk so  
o i'm writing this down as i'm waiting to pick up my brother lol  
o so basically  
o your friends with joshua  
o he has a whole squad of friends he hangs out with  
o there are 12 others in fact  
o but he mainly hangs out with vernon, jun, seungkwan, jeonghan, seokmin, jihoon and minghao  
o you're good friends with joshua cus he's so nice and stuff so ???  
o you haven't met his other friends but he wants to invite you to hang out with all of them soon  
o soon meaning like in 2 weeks or something at Kaspas or something like that idk  
o ummmm if you're not british then kaspas is a GREAT desert place KKDKDSKKD so maybe for americans you went to um a great dessert place.  
o idk  
o so joshua is at his friend jun's place with the WHOLE squad like all 12 of them  
o they were meeting up to do this planning thingy  
o they were planning their younger friend samuel's birthday  
o :')  
o so you're at your friend vanessa's house  
o you were hanging out with her kind of just playing music in the back ground and talking and stuff  
o you two were complaining cus they was no food  
o no food = no fun  
o her boyfriend, taeyong, called her and she legit spent 12 minutes and 34 seconds complaining to him about how you two don't have any food to eat  
o so he orders pizza for you two  
o wow such a nice boyfriend :') i wish i had a boyfriend like that so considerate and good looking and kind wow your boyfriends are nothing compared to vanessa's boyfriend lee taeyong  
o mmk sO  
o he didn't tell you two he ordered pizza  
o so when you two get a knock on the door and it's a pizza delivery guy holding 5 pizzas  
o you guys are like 'huh??? when did we order pizz- oH taeyong!'  
o it was like a minute after the pizza guy arrived that taeyong came  
o he paid for the pizza :')  
o he stayed for 10 minutes before he went home to finish doing his homework  
o he was wearing a hoodie and aw  
o he kept on giving vanessa kisses cus he was so in love with her ksjddjjd they were just so CUTE @nowaytae  
o reminded you of your love life  
o oh wait you don't have one  
o OSKSKSJSKDDKOHHHHHHHH savage  
o he hugged and kisses vanessa bye  
o taeyong likes hugs so he gave you a hug before he left too  
o he also took a slice of pizza  
o wow  
o 'vanessa where did you find a boyfriend like that i want one now' :((  
o they were so PERFECT  
o vanessa would just laugh and say 'don't worry, your own prince charming will come along'  
o ;)))  
o fORESHADOWING !!!!!  
o so you two are like two boxes into pizza  
o it's not hawaiian thank goodness  
o pineapples do NOT belong on pizza that should be illegal it's DISGUSTING  
o if you like hawaiian pizza you're cancelled  
o but i cant cancel someone who's never started  
o what ????  
o ok  
o you're watching twilight cus you wanna see the scene where that really pale guy leaves that bella thorne girl in the forest by herself and basically just yEETs out of her life  
o lolol yeah i definitely know what i'm talking about hahahaahhahaahahaha  
o so your phone starts ringing out of nowhere  
o you wipe your hands on some tissue  
o and pick up the phone  
o it's joshua  
o 'hey!'  
o 'hi, joshua. how's party planning going?'  
o 'it's actually going great we JUST stated can you believe that?'  
o the sarcasm in his voice wowowowow  
o you laugh  
o 'wait, i want someone to speak to you.'  
o 'okay, who?'  
o 'my friend from china.'  
o 'alright'  
o 'here, say hello'  
o suddenly a loud asf voice enters your ear drum  
o 'nI HAOOOOOO!!!!!'  
o you pull the phone away from your ear for like 5 seconds  
o even vanessas looking at you like ????  
o 'who's that, y/n?'  
o 'i don't even know'  
o 'NI HAO MA? CHI FAN LE MA?'  
o you put the call on speaker phone  
o 'are they speaking in chinese?' vanessa would ask  
o 'yeah i guess so.'  
o 'no! i didn't say speak in chinese.'  
o you and vanessa just sit there listening to a rumble on the other side of the phone  
o 'joshua it seems like you're busy call me back when you're done, bye bye.'  
o and with that you end the call  
o a few days pass  
o you hang out at vanessa's house again  
o taeyong is already there  
o they don't show too much PDA  
o but today you were kinda sad :((  
o 'taeyong,'  
o 'yeah?'  
o 'hook y/n up with someone’  
o 'hook? vanessa i am not a hooker.'  
o 'i know but you need a boyfriend or girlfriend whichever one just a significant other'  
o 'well, i do have a friend of mine. his name is johnny so maybe you two could go on a date?'  
o so on friday you have a date! from what you've heard he's funny !!  
o you two went to a dessert place !!  
o you got there 5 minutes early and he was already there  
o wow !  
o boyfriend material !!  
o imma rename this from phone call to boyfriend material - it suits it better  
o you sat down and introduced yourself and he introduced himself  
o you two shook hands  
o 'wow are we business partners now?' he would joke  
o you would laugh too cus ?? who tf shakes hands on a date ???  
o idk if you do or not? i've never been on a date so uhhh can you tell i'm inexperienced part like 7 or something  
o you two order whatever you guys want  
o johnny is comfortable and you are too  
o you guys end up talking about your pasts and where you're from and stuff family all that and MEMES  
o and when you two finish eating your meals you feel glad  
o finally, someone to talk to  
o but you're not sure if you wanna date him  
o you're comfortable with him as a friend  
o seems like johnny feels the same way  
o when you both split the bill there's this kind of question in the air  
o 'another date?'  
o but johnny quickly diffuses any awkwardness  
o 'do you wanna get some lunch next time? not like as in a date but as friends?'  
o and you smile and nod because ??? he's really nice and funny  
o you two exchange numbers and promise to meet up again soon  
o the next day you, joshua and his whole squad of friends  
o well not all of them only him, jun, minghao, vernon and wonwoo  
o they seems to eat a lot in this fic dont they estelle?-  
o he picked you up and drove you to the place cus it was like 30 minutes away via driving  
o his other friends drove together there  
o so when you two arrive you're in some jeans and a shirt cus it was kind of warm today :)  
o joshua introduces you to everyone and you say hi to them  
o they all seem quite nice :)  
o that jun guy's voice sounded kinda familiar but you couldn't remember where  
o you end up ordering chocolate chip cookie dough with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream on the side  
o if you don't like cookie dough then you ordered some ugly trash idk and idc cookie dough is the best  
o you guys sit at a round table and decide to play some ice breaking games  
o like idk actually no no ice breaking games idk any  
o joshua starts talking about music  
o so everyone puts their input on their favourite songs  
o you were sitting in between wonwoo and joshua  
o wonwoo wasn't really paying attention to the conversation because he was reading a book on his phone  
o he was reading  
o *drum roll*  
o HARRY POTTER  
o you look over at him and his phone is on the table whilst he's eating  
o he's using one hand to eat the ice cream, the other to scroll through the pages  
o 'are you reading harry potter?' you asked  
o and he would look up at you with a smile nodding  
o he had his glasses on and he looked so cute sjdnddjdjdjdjdj  
o bOYFRIEND MATERIAL  
o 'which one?'  
o 'only the best one.'  
o you didn't hesitate to say 'prisoner of azkaban?'  
o 'of course!'  
o so you and wonwoo spent like 9 minutes talking about how great and amazing the scene when the portrait is shook when sirius black comes!  
o honestly one of the BEST parts in harry potter  
o it isn't until you guys are talking about order of the phoenix and how long it took to read that you realise the table is silent  
o apart from you and wonwoo talking of course  
o you and wonwoo both realise and look at the others  
o they're chucking to themselves  
o 'look at the book nerds being all nerdy' vernon would laugh  
o 'hey, leave them alone, hansol.' minghao stuck up for you two :)  
o 'i'm surprised wonwoo is talking to someone who isn't mingyu' joshua would joke  
o wonwoo would just roll his eyes and go back to reading  
o you guys paid and went to mcdonald's !!  
o wow desert then a burger?? so smart !!  
o you order like whatever you want but with large fries  
o you and wonwoo basically stuck together  
o :)  
o until he went to the bathroom  
o the five of you were waiting for your orders  
o when jun stood next to you  
o he tapped you on the shoulder  
o you looked up at him  
o 'hey, y/n i-i just wanted to apologise for what i did the other d-day'  
o your eyebrows would furrow for like 5 seconds  
o then you remember that guy who screamed at you in chinese over the phone  
o 'oh! it's okay, jun. it was funny actually' and you would smile at him  
o he's breathe at a sigh of relief and smile back at you  
o 'it was in chinese right?'  
o and he would nod  
o 'so i'm guessing you're from china?'  
o and he would nod again  
o 'i've always wanted to visit there, can you suggest me some places?'  
o if you're from china then you guys talk about some chinese things  
o 'maybe we can go there together ya know when we date.' and he would have a smirk on his face  
o and you would be so flustered you would do that nervous laugh thingy  
o and you'll say 'yeah when we start dating mhmm.'  
o you look at the bathroom door and wonwoo's walking out  
o 'wonwoo! you're back!!' you quickly rush over to him leaving jun laughing at your reaction.  
o TIME SKEEEEEEP  
o jun got your phone number from wonwoo  
o you and wonwoo were meant to meet up to go to the library that day  
o so when you arrive you see jun sitting at a table with wonwoo  
o you walk over to them and say hi  
o wonwoo immediately gets up as soon as you sit down  
o you look up at him in question but he only replies with 'you so need to get together and i have to buy a Bleach box set'  
o 'but we were gonna buy that together!' you would pout  
o 'jun will buy it for you, won't you junhui?'  
o you would both look at him  
o 'of course, i'd do anything for my baby' he would grin  
o KSJDJDDJDJSMDN FLUSTERED TF OUTTA  
o so wonu would leave  
o jun would get up too and hold your hand  
o he would take you to an italian restaurant  
o he ordered spaghetti and you ordered lasagna  
o i would say olive garden but i've never been so i cant relate lolol  
o you guys ended up talking about memes and family and cultures and how damn good this food tastes cUS WOW IT WAS AMAZING  
o end of the date  
o 'remember that day when you said we would go to china together?'  
o 'yes i do, jun it was last week.'  
o 'well now that we are on a date and the verb of date is dating can we go to china now?'  
o ohmygoodness  
o this man child  
o you're fully fanning yourself because wow that was wow  
o flusTERED 93;£393843948393843948339472928194858338%  
o and you can't even say anything back  
o so he just pays whilst grinning and holds your hand  
o he takes you home  
o you still haven't said a word  
o he walks you to your home  
o and gives you a soft kiss on the cheek  
o 'i'll be awaiting your reply' he whispers in your ear before leaving  
o but not before he wINKS SHAJSSNDNDNDND  
o and you're in your home now  
o you legit call up vanessa  
o 'vanessa, call the police!'  
o 'what? why? what happened?'  
o 'my weave was found dead in a ditch, binch! my edges have left my scalp even my wig was snatched!'  
o 'oh wow so you think cus you have a boyfriend now you can act like this?!'  
o 'yes!!'  
o double dates with vanessa and taeyong  
o double dating all the way to china  
o seriously you guys go to china  
o it's fun  
o i've never been so i cant say anything :(  
o but you guys visit hong kong too and go to the disney land there !!  
o it's beautiful even though estelle's never been rip  
o it's just so  
o jun is such  
o boyfriend material  
o just so loving and ughhh  
o teases tf outta you but suffocates you with love  
o oh wow  
o such a BOYFRIEND  
o minghao is you two's hype man  
o everyone is cus jun is more open now  
o just wow you two go together so well

• that's is it cus i cant end it properly probably edit tomorrow when j get some sleep cus it's 1:50 am


End file.
